


Velvet

by avintagekiss24



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub Undertones, Eye Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Public Masturbation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avintagekiss24/pseuds/avintagekiss24
Summary: It's your birthday. It's not fair that Steve is teasing you.





	Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request over on tumblr from a while back based on the gifs of Chris Evans cupping himself. This is also in honor of our favorite Chris' birthday. Hope you enjoy :)

You let out a breath in a huff, cutting your eyes toward the opposite wall out of irritation. You’re pissed, and it radiates off of you. Being in a packed dinner hall with a bunch of stuffy military suits is the last place you want to be right now. Yet, here you are, and last minute at that. It’s your birthday today and you have yet to get any dick from your all American, all military boyfriend. All you got was an  _ oh, hey, I have this thing in like an hour.  _ Ass.

 

It’s not entirely his fault, but you’re going to blame him for it anyway. You were in Boston for work, and Steve, was, well, at home in Brooklyn, being  _ retired _ . You were supposed to be home days ago, that you’ll admit, but he could have blown this off, seriously. How many times can one man be honored for his dedication? We get it! He’s beloved.  _ It’s your birthday. _

 

You snatch your  _ third  _ glass of champagne from the table and bring it to your lips, sipping slowly as some guy you has no interest in hearing clammers on and on at the podium. He makes some sort of joke, that isn’t even remotely close to being funny, but the room erupts in laughter anyway. You gulp down the golden liquid. This is just…  _ ughhhhh _ . You rub your temples as the beginnings of a headache starts to form and the champagne your chugging certainly isn’t helping. 

 

You slide your eyes along the panel of men on the stage and stop when you lock eyes with your blue eyed devil. He stares back at you, a small smirk on his face as he holds your gaze. You purse your lips and roll your eyes as hard as you can before shifting in your seat and glancing away, making the smirk on his face only grow bigger. You’re annoyed that he’s enjoying this. That asshole is doing it on  _ purpose _ . 

 

You huff again, grabbing another champagne flute from the waitress as she passes by and tilt you head back, allowing the bubbly liquid to slip down you throat. You push your eyes back to him, glad to find him actually paying attention to the non-funny man and not ogling you. He’s dressed casually in a dark blue shirt and a light weight, matching colored cardigan. His teal velvet pants reach his brown dress shoes, accentuating his long legs. He looks good. Even through all of your anger, you can admit that - but not to him, clearly. His hair and beard, thank God he grew it back, are immaculately groomed and freshly cut. You were glad that retirement hadn’t ruined him completely; he still needs to keep up appearances and sweatpants and an old Patriots t-shirt isn’t going to cut it. 

 

Steve’s attention span on the other hand, has greatly suffered since the retirement announcement. He’s in his own world up there, his eyes cast down to his pants as he tugs at them. He flexes his hips forward, seemingly unaware that he has a hundred pair of eyes on him right now, but you nearly fall out of your seat. You didn’t quite realize what else those pants  _ accentuated  _ until right in that moment. You watch as he runs his hands over his thighs, his right hand slipping down in between his spread legs to  _ arrange  _ himself. Your mouth drops open.  _ Good God. _

 

He lets out a sigh before dragging his eyes back up to connect with yours again. At first he’s puzzled by the look on your face. He scrunches up his nose as he squints, his brow furrowed. You drop your eyes back to his crotch and then sends them back toward his. He glances down, not connecting the dots at first, but when he does,  _ oh boy _ . A wide smile spreads across his face quickly before he tries to hide it, sucking his front teeth with that pink, wet tongue of his. He glances back at the moderator and then settles his gaze on you, grabbing himself  _ again  _ \- knowing that you’re  _ gagging  _ for it. 

 

Your stomach constricts as you squeeze your legs together, your thoughts turning salacious. He lets his hand linger over his dick, his index finger moving back and forth along the soft velvet. He pushes his hips forward again, thrusting his dick upward. You moan subconsciously. You want that dick. You  _ need  _ that dick. You can practically  _ feel  _ him filling you up, spreading you to the point where it’s almost painful. You shift if your seat, your panties beginning to stick to the dampness between your legs.  _ Asshole _ .

 

You can’t take your eyes off of him as he sits up there, picking lint off of his pants and pretending to listen. The un-funny man makes another un-funny joke and Steve laughs heartily, squeezing his legs together slightly before he reaches down with his left hand this time and squeezes his junk, just as heartily as his laugh. He then flicks his wrist to adjust his watch, and you could combust right on the spot. 

 

You let out an intentional breath as you shift again and squeeze your thighs together, trying to cause a little friction. Your eyes slip closed as you bite down on your bottom lip, your clit starting to throb, prickling sensations rippling through your body. You push your hips forward and stifle another moan as another ripple of pleasure jolts through you. You place your palms flat on your thighs for a little skin to skin contact, flexing your fingers out. 

 

You glance up to find him staring at you again, but this time it’s your turn to smirk. You peek up at him through your lashes as your fingers begin to mosey up your thigh and underneath your dress. Your heart leaps into your throat as your cool fingers push through your hot, wet folds. You bite your bottom lip again as you spread your legs underneath the table to allow full access to yourself. You keep your eyes on Steve as your fingers start a quick pulse, your hips flexing forward slowly to not bring any attention to yourself. His eyes are dark as he drops his head slightly. He shakes his head slowly, warning you. You don’t care. This is what he gets for making you wait. 

 

You try to keep your eyes open as your fingers quicken against your clit, your hips jerking subtly. You whimper quietly as you drag your eyes to him, watching as he now shifts uncomfortably in his seat, knowing full well what’s happening underneath that table. His chest rises and falls a little harder now, his face flushing a tinge of pink as his body begins to defy him. You close your legs around your hand as your fingers quicken even still. You’re so close. You push your hips forward and hold them there as your mouth drops open, your clit throbbing as you push yourself closer and closer toward your orgasm. 

 

You let your head fall forward slightly as you slam your eyes closed, your face scrunching up as you rub quick circles over your sex, your orgasm building, building,  _ building _ . Your hips jerk forward and you ball the edge of the table cloth up in your hand as your orgasm washes over you suddenly. You try to keep quiet, biting down on your lip so hard that you think you taste blood. Your hips roll into the seat as the waves of your release crash against you, your fingers still moving against your skin. 

 

Steve breathes through his mouth as he watches you fall into the back of your seat. Your breaths are deep, your fingers wet and glistening, your eyes hooded. You stare at your star-spangled boyfriend and lick your lips as your head rolls to the side a little. He’s worked up now. He’s angry, but no doubt hard as a rock as he covers his dick with his hand to hide his physical reaction. He clears his throat and dips his head again to glare at you as you lift your hand from underneath the table. You bring your fingers to your lips and push the tips of them inside your mouth, sucking your wetness from them lightly. The icing on the cake. 

 

Steve takes a deep breath, expelling it in a huff as he purses his lips. Suddenly, the room erupts with clapping and whistling. It’s finally over. Steve stands with the others on stage, as well as everyone in the audience. You struggle to stand on shaky legs, bringing your hands together in fake applause as the house lights are brought up. People start to move about and you watch as Steve politely excuses himself from a group of people forming around him. You grab your clutch and turn on your heel, knowing he’s coming straight for you. You push through the crowd, trying to escape him but smirk when you feel his arm wrap and then curve around your hip. 

 

“You’re a naughty girl,” he breathes, smiling at random people as the two of you continue to make your way toward the door, “I’m going to make you pay for this.”

 

You giggle, giddy at the thought, “Good.”


End file.
